Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 12\% \times \dfrac{3}{4} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{3}{4} \times 100\% = 75\%$ Now we have: $ 12\% \times 75\% = {?} $ $ 12\% \times 75\% = 9 \% $